


Ruined Surprise

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Ruined Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Keith turns his key, opening the door and sighing in utter bliss and relief as he finally gets home. 

After a full and dull day of working, briefing about briefing he just can’t wait to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and just melt into his warmth. He throws his keys to the table, their rattling sound echoing around what appears to be an empty house.

“Hun?” he calls puzzled. “Babe? I’m home.”

There’s no reply and he feels a shiver of anxiety run down his spine. He walks the short hallway to the bedroom. The door is ajar, light turned on and he slowly opens the door. 

He freezes in the doorway confused.

Long snuffed out candles are arranged neatly around the bed. Petals form a heart on the blanket on top of the bed where a piece of paper lies. There’s a sign hanging on the bed frame.

_Welcome Home Honey._

Keith’s heart drops to the floor and climbs back up as he swallows the breath that hitched on his throat.

He steps inside the room and approaches the bed. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon still lingers in the air, Lance’s favourite aromas and it mingles strangely with the swift perfume of the rose petals. He notices just how carefully displayed they are, not a single one out of place. 

Keith picks up the piece of paper and unconsciously holds his breath.

_I’m so sorry babe,_

_I had a whole surprise planned for when you got home but I have to rush to the hospital. _

_I’M OKAY!!! DON’T FREAK OUT!! _

_It’s Shay; she’s in labour and Hunk is losing his marbles so I have to leave and calm him down. You know how he is when he's nervous. He needs someone and Pidge is out of town._

_I tried your phone but your battery must've died. Bummer!_

_I really really really wanted to be here with you right now. I had everything ready for you, as you can probably see - there goes my romantic surprise - and I wanted to give you some love after such a tiring week._

_I'm so so sorry darling :(_

_I’ll make it up to you, I promise._

_Don’t wait up for me; I don’t know how long I’ll be out._

_Love you so much it’s unhealthy <3_

_L._

Keith’s breath comes out in sad and long-suffering sigh. He feels deflated, disappointed but understands Lance’s reasons for not being there at the moment, especially when it’s obvious he put so much effort in welcoming him back home. 

But Hunk needs him. And Keith would never take Lance away from his friends so he could have him all for his own.

Keith drops his shoulders and enters the bathroom, ready to clean the dust of the day and to relax his tensed muscles. 

* * *

He didn’t want to mess the perfect heart of petals Lance had clearly spent too much time arranging for him. So he waits in the couch, going through the channels on the television and huffing when nothing interesting sparks his attention.

He just leaves on a random crime show, barely paying attention as he checks his now recharged phone once in a while, waiting for Lance’s reply to his text-message.

After a while he gets a parade of emojis he can't decode and straight after a simple _Still waiting for news. Hunk's a mess but he's calmer now. Too much coffee. Go get some rest while I'm here. I'll be home soon. Luv u <3._

Against his might, he dozes off with his phone pressed against his chest. The television switches off while he sleeps and the sweet smell of vanilla and cinnamon still lingers in the air. 

He drifts into a peaceful dream, one where Lance is reaching a hand forward and smiles tenderly at him. 

“Keith?” Lance calls, his voice coming as if from a distance. “Sweetie, wake up?”

He feels his body being gently rocked and his dream fades as soft familiar lips press against his temple. 

“_´nce?_” he mumbles blinking his eyes open. His hazy vision slowly focuses on the adorable face of his boyfriend bent down over him, a sweet smile tugging at his lips. 

“Hey there sleepyhead,” Lance says brushing Keith’s hair from his face and caressing his cheek. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

Keith smacks his lips to moisten them before speaking again, voice still slightly raspy. “Didn’t want to mess up your work.”

Lance’s face crumbles briefly at his words, the point of his nose getting slightly red and he sniffs to disguise it. 

“What time is it?” Keith asks finally sitting up on the couch and stretching, his whole body cramping. 

"It’s eight in the morning,” Lance replies sitting down next to him and grasping one of Keith’s hands while the other rubs the sleep away from his eyes. 

“How’s Shay and Hunk?” 

Lance squeezes his hand briefly and smiles widely at him. “The baby’s born.”

“Really?” Keith’s weariness dissipates as his boyfriend takes his phone out of the pocket and shows him a picture of a small baby snuggled against Hunk’s chest. Their friend’s eyes are red with tears but his smile speaks of the happiness he clearly feels. 

“It’s a baby girl,” Lance says smiling fondly at the picture. “They’re thinking about naming her Dawn.”

“Dawn?”

“Something to do with them watching the sunrise or something,” Lance shrugs his shoulders and smiles at him. “Hunk was a hysterical mess when I got there. He only calmed down when he finally saw and held the baby. You should’ve seen him; he’s a cry baby, as you know, but I’ve never seen him cry like that.”

Keith chuckles at the image. “Glad he had you there with him.”

Lance looks down at their linked hands and his face falls slightly, brows creased in sadness. “Yeah, but I wasn’t home when you got here.”

“Lance, it’s okay,” Keith says placing his hand on Lance’s chin and turning him to face him. He gives Lance a soft smile. “Hunk needed you. Don’t apologise.”

“But I had something planned,” Lance pouts and his shoulders drop. He begins to play with their interlocked hands, thumb caressing Keith’s knuckles and exhales miserably. “I wanted last night to be special.”

“Why?” Keith enquires and Lance’s cheeks flush slightly, his teeth pulling at the skin in his lips and Keith knows he’s hiding something. “Lance? What are you hiding? What am I missing?”

“I just…” Lance halts, inhales and then holds his breath there, closing his eyes as he exhales. It fans against Keith’s body, sending shivers down his spine as he stares at his boyfriend. 

“You’re freaking me out,” Keith comments raising an eyebrow at Lance’s struggle. 

“I wanted to propose to you last night,” Lance lets out quickly, his sentence almost one single word Keith has a hard time processing.

When it finally sinks in, Keith is sure he froze in shock. He can only stare back at Lance with his mouth agape and heart trying to find the perfect rhythm for the situation – it continuous to skip heartbeats so Keith is sure it’s about to short-circuit anytime soon.

“Keith?” Lance moves a hand in front of his eyes and Keith blinks, shaking his head as a delicious shudder possesses him. 

“Yo-you wanted t-to what now?” Keith stutters, his heart settling into a frantic and painful hammering that almost deafens him and leaves him lightheaded. 

“I wanted to propose,” Lance replies forlornly, his pout the cutest thing Keith has seen and it flutters his insides. “But Hunk called and I had to leave before you got here. It’s ruined. I can’t propose to you now-”

"Lance,” Keith calls squeezing his hand, a chortle huffing out.

But Lance continues his rambling, throwing one hand in the air. “I mean, I could but it won’t be the same. I planned candles and music and petals-“

“Lance!” Keith calls louder this time and tugs at his arm, making his boyfriend turn towards him, the words dying on his throat. “Ask me now.”

“What?” Lance’s eyes widen.

Keith smiles at him giddily. “Ask me.”

Understanding dawns on Lance and he swallows in dry. He takes something from his jean’s pocket and then drops to his knees, their hands still clasped together. 

Keith’s anticipation builds up, breath coming out rapidly and raggedly and he bites his teeth to spot the smile from splitting his face.

“Keith Kogane,” Lance starts with a simple golden band in his hand. He holds tight to Keith’s hand, locks eyes with him and then pours his heart out. “I love you more than anything in this world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; I want to wake up everyday with you in my arms and I want you to be the last thing I see before I fall asleep.”

“Was the speech part of the plans too?” Keith can’t help asking with a giddy chuckle.

“Shush,” Lance hushes him with a shy giggle. “And no, it wasn’t. I’m improvising.”

Keith’s heart swells and he laughs heartily.

“Love of my life, will you and your appalling mullet-“

“Hey-“ 

“-give me the honour of being my husband?”

Keith can’t hide the tears that flood his vision and sobs a pathetic _yes_ before clearing his throat and practically roar his answer. “Yes!”

He throws himself at Lance, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he crushes him to his lips. Lance gasps a surprised _humph_ before holding tightly to Keith, returning the kiss just as enthusiastically. 

“You’re marrying me?” Lance asks as they kiss, incredulity coating his voice. 

Keith pulls away and stares at him, emotions like electricity on his gooseflesh and whispers, “Yes.”

“But the surprise-“

“You could ask me to marry you in the middle of the grocery store and I’d accept,” Keith jokes nuzzling his nose against Lance’s cheek. “Because I love you and I also want to spend every day of my life with you.”

Lance’s intake of breath is loud and Keith laughs before settling on Lance’s lap and just holds him there, heart to heart.


End file.
